


Tunnel of Love

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: #Charming #Fun Town #Carnival, #Sweet, #fluff, #romantic, #short, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Celi (me) and Juice get shoved onto a boat by his brothers to get us together.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/You
Kudos: 1





	Tunnel of Love

Tunnel Of Love

In the temporary darkness, the fevered heartbeat roams through eager  
touch. We only have a few minutes, so make sure they touch enough skin  
to make it count. No worries as our tongues find each other, radiating  
heat in contrast to the cool, shallow water. The small boat rocks just  
enough to ride our bodies closer, lamenting the cloth barrier in  
between. Lust and over-wound senses take us. And we let it, lamenting  
the sudden appearance of light.


End file.
